


The Tables Are Turned

by Mel301



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel301/pseuds/Mel301
Summary: After Lucifer murders his older brother, Uriel, he decides to go and confide in his therapist about the situation. Linda suggests something a little unorthodox - the devil is the one who has to face the punishment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I’ve not written in forever so I hope this is okay? I will try and update this one

Lucifer looked around in shock at the mess of the church - debris was scattered everywhere, huge chunks of brick in little piles cluttered the ground. It looked like there had been a massive earthquake (ironic really since there was nothing god given about the act that had taken place in the sacred building). Most importantly, there was a man lying on top of that rubble, fatally wounded by Lucifer, the angel wielding Azreal’s blade. Lucifer stood above Uriel in shock, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but there was something else there as well, something lucifer hadn’t properly felt in a long time... guilt. He did it. He actually killed his own brother. His own flesh and blood for the sake of one human life. It didn’t take long for lucifer to break down and begin sobbing.   
‘How did you not see the blade coming?’ He angrily questioned. ‘You’re meant to be the one who can calculate patterns. You constantly showed off at being able to predict our next move in heaven. Or did you do it on purpose because that’s the sort of dickish moves I can see you pulling’. Lucifer began shaking Uriel in a pointless attempt to wake him up. Giving up, the fallen angel sat on a large pile of bricks and attempted to make a plan. First he would bury Uriel and Azreal’s blade somewhere remote, away from thieving hands (such as his mother’s). The next logical thing to do would be to see Dr Linda Martin, the one woman who knew that his devilish charms weren’t just apart of the Lucifer brand and he really was the devil. Linda is also the only woman who could fully get through the egotistical self centred facade that he puts on. She must be the only person who could fully help him get through the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying! Please review!

It didn’t take long for lucifer to reach Linda’s office, and like always he just stormed in like he owned the place.   
“Linda we need to talk” he said urgently, worry and guilt evident in his voice.   
“Lucifer... I ..” after seeing the look of guilt on his face, she instantly caved “take a seat. What’s wrong, Lucifer?”  
Lucifer ignored Linda and her questions, instead choosing to pace up and down her cozy office frantically.   
“Lucifer, what happened?” The angel stopped dead in his tracks and and a contorted expression of guilt and pain appeared on his face.   
“I killed my brother.” Just saying those words lifted a massive weight from lucifer’s shoulders - it didn’t take away the guilt though.   
“Amenadiel?” Linda asked, not being able to hide the worry in her voice, for some reason she cares about the older angel, despite the fact that he lied about his identity and broke her trust.  
“No, no, Uriel. I have many brothers. I killed him, Doctor. What do I do? I can’t exactly go over to Amenadiel and say “oh sorry big bro, Uriel’s dead. I did it to save one measly human life and a mother that you want back in hell.”   
Lind was completely speechless   
“I can see his face whenever I close my eyes. It’s like he’s staring into my soul...”  
“What is the purpose of hell, Lucifer?” Linda tactfully questioned.   
“Doctor what the bloody hell does this have to do with me killing my brother? This is hardly the time for your celestial questioning.” Lucifer got up and began to make his way to the door, “if you’re not going to at least try and help me , Linda I’ll just go.”  
“Lucifer, sit back down and answer the question now,” she said in a tone that lucifer had not heard from her before.  
Reluctantly complying, he sat back down on the sofa, “well Doctor, bell is where people go when they are dead and are feeling guilty about something.”   
“And you feel that way about killing Uriel, correct?”  
“Well that’s obviously why I’m here isn’t it?”   
“Lucifer.” She said sharply   
“Sorry. Yes, that’s why I’m here.” He sighed   
“Well that settles it! Since you can’t go to hell and be punished there, I’ll do it here”  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous, Doctor. What are you gonna do? Spank me and put me in the corner?” He laughed slightly nervously.   
“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do, lucifer. “


End file.
